tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Other Narrow Gauge Rolling Stock
Many types of rolling stock are used on the Skarloey Railway. Brakevans There are several four-wheeled brakevans used on the Skarloey Railway in the television series. They are often used for passenger trains, goods trains, or breakdown trains. They can also be found scattered around the yards. The brakevans have ticket windows on both sides. The brakevans mainly carry guards and workmen, but on rare occasions when the coaches are full, the guard will allow passengers to travel in the brakevan. Livery In the Railway Series, all brakevans are painted blue. In the television series, brakevans are painted blue, red, brown, grey, and dark green. However, from the sixteenth season onwards, only brown brakevans are seen. Appearances The brakevans have appeared in every season since the fourth season with the exception of the eighth, thirteenth, fourteenth, and fifteenth seasons. They have also appeared in Blue Mountain Mystery. Trivia * In the Railway Series, Beatrice and Cora are the only known brakevans on the Skarloey Railway. Merchandise * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Bandai (discontinued) Gallery File:Rednarrowgaugebrakevan.png|A red brakevan File:GreySkarloeyRailwaybrakevan.png|A grey brakevan File:BrownSkarloeyRailwaybrakevan.png|A brown brakevan File:RustySavestheDay6.png|A brakevan in the sixth season File:ThomasandtheBigBang17.jpg Goods Vans Goods vans are mainly used for goods traffic and can be found scattered around the yards. Livery In the Railway Series, all goods vans are painted blue. In the television series, they are commonly painted red. In the ninth season up until twelfth, goods vans were also painted grey, brown, and dark green. Gallery File:SteamRollerRS5.png|Goods Vans in the Railway Series File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady53.png File:SteamRoller3.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang37.jpg Wagons The wagons, commonly referred to as Troublesome Trucks, resemble the coal wagons used by the North Western Railway. They are used for carrying coal, stone, flour, tools, and other materials. Livery They were brown and grey in the fourth and fifth seasons, black from the sixth to twelfth seasons, and came in grey, red, and green from the sixteenth season onward. Merchandise * Wooden Railway Gallery File:Granpuff27.png|Derailed wagons File:WharfandPeace26.png|Wagons with faces in the tenth season File:CoolTruckings78.png File:CoolTruckings38.png File:Luke'sNewFriend99.png|Luke pulling wagons of several different colours File:SkarloeyRailwaywagons.png File:WoodenRailwayBlackCargoCar.jpg|Wooden Railway Quarry Wagons These resemble tall, wooden wagons used exclusively at the Blue Mountain Quarry for transporting stone. They were introduced in Blue Mountain Mystery and have appeared from the sixteenth season onward. Livery They come in two shades of red and green, and have the Blue Mountain Quarry logo on both sides. In the TrackMaster range, they are painted blue with the Blue Mountain Quarry logo. Merchandise * TrackMaster (blue) * Wooden Railway Merchandise Gallery File:TrackMasterRheneas'NewCoatofPaint.jpg|Trackmaster Flatbeds Flatbeds are used to carry large bulky loads, such as statues, organs, engines, vehicles etc. In the ninth season, Rheneas had to deliver a dinosaur skeleton on a flatbed. In the eleventh season, Rusty demolished a flat truck loaded with bricks when Thomas was playing a trick on him. In the twelfth season, Peter Sam found a statue of Proteus on a flatbed. Merchandise * Capsule Plarail * TrackMaster Gallery File:HomeatLast8.png|Skarloey on a flatbed File:RheneasandtheDinosaur43.png|The dinosaur on a flatbed File:ThomasandtheBigBang24.jpg File:Wind-upDinosaurSkeletonFlatbed.jpg|Capsule Plarail Well Wagons These are used to carry tall loads, to make them more stable or lower by placing the load in a dipped space between the bogies. In the seventh season, Duncan transported an elephant statue on a well wagon to Elephant Park. Merchandise * TrackMaster Gallery File:TheRunawayElephant49.png|Duncan on a wellwagon File:TrackMasterDuncaninRunawayElephant.jpg|Trackmaster Slab Wagons Slab wagons are commonly used on the Skarloey Railway, especially in the Blue Mountain Quarry. They are used to transport slabs of slate and are painted various colours. Host Wagon A host wagon is a type of truck designed to carry narrow gauge trucks over larger gauge track. When it is carrying a guard's van, it can be used as the first or last wagon in the train. One is briefly seen pulled by Thomas in Blue Mountain Mystery. A real life example can be found at the Narrow Gauge Railway Museum on the Talyllyn Railway. V Tipper Wagons The V tipper wagons are probably the most used piece of rolling stock at the Blue Mountain Quarry. They are filled with slate which is then either tipped into a mill or transferred to standard gauge trucks. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) Art Transporters A few art transporter wagons can be seen around the Blue Mountain Quarry. They were used at the start of World War II when the government requisitioned Manod Quarry in order to hide valuable pieces of art underground. It is unknown what their purpose at the Blue Mountain Quarry is. The Sleigh Truck The Sleigh Truck was made by workmen out of an old truck for the Fat Controller, dressed as Santa, to be pulled around the Skarloey Railway in. It was featured in the 2011 magazine story, Reindeer Rescue. Category:Rolling stock Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Trucks